Just another star in the sky
by Someone280
Summary: What happened to Hazel after Augustus died? This is how I imagine Hazel Grace's death. I loved TFIOS:D John Green is amazing


It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days. Since Augustus died. Saying that I had moved on would be a lie, but I tried to let everyone think I was fine. I would wake up, eat, go to classes at the MCC, and go see Augustus's parents. Sometimes, I played blind video games with Isaac, and I watched every episode of _America's Next Top Model_. In the past week or so, however, I haven't been feeling very well. Constant chest pains, headaches, and I can barely eat. But I tried to hide it, because I didn't want my parents worrying any more than they already did. Mom was about to get her master, and she was really excited.

"Hazel, honey?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said as loud as my lungs could allow it. My mom came in to my bedroom. "We're having dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I told her. Mom sighed.

"Sweetie, you have to eat." She paused before continuing, "You know, Augustus would've wanted to keep living your life."

"I know." I said. But I still didn't move. Eventually, my mom went back to the kitchen. I sighed, thinking that I would've given about anything for Augustus to TELL me what he wanted. Bu he couldn't, because Gus was dead; so I joined Mom and Dad for dinner. I tried not to focus on the pain in my chest, because I was probably worrying for nothing. Worry is a side effect of dying.

When I woke up at 5 am that night, I felt like I was drowning. I tried screaming, but I couldn't. So instead, I tried making as much noise as possible. I threw everything that was within my reach on the floor. My parents came running into my bedroom, and when they saw me, tears filled their eyes. Dad got his phone and called 911, while Mom tried moving me. And that is the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"When is she going to wake up?" a voice choked.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

" We can't be sure." Another voice answered. "But don't worry. She will."

_Beep, beep, beep…_ "What _is _that sound?" I thought to myself, before I recognized it. A machine. Which meant I was in the hospital, which meant I was still alive.

Or was I?

The voices had stopped talking. I tried opening my eyes, but the lights blinded me, so I closed them again.

"Hazel?" This time, I recognized my mom's voice. I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw her face. Her eyes were red and she had huge bags under them.

"Mom… How long was I out?" I asked weakly.

"About three days." I saw Doctor Maria coming behind Mom. She smiled at me. "How are you doing, Hazel?"

"Okay." I thought of Augustus. He was always so strong. How did he do it? Then I felt the drugs dragging me back to sleep. I closed my eyes, but before I fell unconscious, I heard my mom's shaky voice, "How long?"

"A few days. I'm sorry."

This time when I woke up, both of my parents were here, as well as Dr. Maria.

"Hi Hazel." She smiled. But I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to die, am I not?" I whispered. Mom and Dad started crying, but I was feeling fine. My pain was going to end. And if Gus had been right, which he probably had been, I would see him again soon in capital S Something. Dr. Maria glanced at my parents, who nodded.

"The Phalanxifor stopped working and the cancer spread to the rest of your body. I am so sorry, Hazel. We tried everything we could."

"How long? You know, before…" I asked

"We don't know for sure. But probably no more than a week." She said, tears in her eyes. And for the first time, I realized how hard it must be to be her. Try your hardest every day to save children who die anyways. Children who never did anything wrong. Who died too early, wondering why.

The next few days were… full of tears. But not my tears. Mom and Dad never left the hospital. Isaac came one day; we laughed and he cried. The thing happened when Kaitlyn came in.

Finally, one day, I woke up feeling amazingly good. I smiled, and I tried standing up. I went to the window and stared at the sky. The sun was about to rise, and a new day would soon begin. And here I was, just another star in the sky. One in so many, that no one noticed as I died

"I love you." I thought. I went back to my bed and smiled at Augustus.

"I love you, too, Hazel Grace." He grinned at me. He took my hand, and as I got up again, I felt someone move behind the door. I heard a loud cry as my parents came in running, and

_Like Anna in An Imperial Affliction, this is how Hazel Grace Lancaster died. She didn't chose when or how, or even where, but she was perfectly happy about the person she left with._


End file.
